Hinton Knight
Hinton Knight is a contender on The Glee Project: A Showdown. His celebrity portrayer is Drew Roy. About He was born into a pretty well off family, he grew up with an abusive, alcoholic father, his mother had walked out with his younger brother and sister when he was 8, he always turned to older brother and music when he came to a time of trouble and they'd sing away their blues. When he was 14 his older brother and himself moved to America to get away from their father, he was enrolled in a school for the arts, where he was bullied endlessly for being not only gay but a French immigrant. He graduated his vocal and dance majors with excellence Appearance Hinton is a very handsome young man, he has borwn hair that he usually styles off his face, he has hazel eyes, which reflect either green or brown depending on the light. Personality He is sweet and supportive, until people make fun of him for whatever, then he becomes an intensely horrible and destroys every shred of confidence Trivia * Quotes Blogs Individuality Dance-ability Sexuality Songs Individuality: *Give Me One Good Reason by Blink 182 - Homework Assignment *Part of Me by Katy Perry - Music Video Dance-ability: *I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston - Homework Assignment *Just Dance by Lady Gaga - Music Video *You Should Be Dancin' by The Bee Gees - Last Chance Performance Sexuality: *Like a Virgin by Madonna - Homework Assignment *Dirrty by Christina Aguilera - Music Video Tenacity: *Fighter by Christina Aguilera - Homework Assignment *Stronger by Britney Spears - Music Video Vulnerability: *The Scientist by Coldplay - Homework Assignment *Title Track by Death Cab For Cutie - Music Video Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender won the homework assignment but was at risk of going home. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender quit. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender won the homework assignment but was at risk of going home. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Males Category:Contestants